themomoclochroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reni Takagi
about her visions.]] Reni Takagi is a member of Momoiro Clover Z, and a cosmic entity. In the beginning she was, briefly, the Leader for the group, before being replaced by the (believe it or not) more competent Kanako. Reni is known to be a seriously hardcore Disney fan, prone to burst into one of their famous songs at any time, and will take any opportunity for herself or the group to visit Disneyland. Reni is the most unpredictable member of the group, and will often unleash her powers seemingly at random. Whether this is truly random, or a well calculated move in order to avert some disastrous cosmic event is debatable. Family One would believe that a person as wild as Reni would have an equally wild family. In that case, one would be utterly mistaken, as Reni's parents could not be more ordinary. It is unknown what cosmic powers intervened to change what would most likely have been an ordinary child into one of the most cosmic beings ever. Love life .]] Reni does not have as passionate a love life as many of the other members do. She is, however, a chronic cuddler, and will therefore bestow her affections on anyone who happens to be close enough to be within her reach. This is a very regular occurance during their live stream, and a common victim is Furu-chan, to whom Reni can often be seen clinging to for dear life. Furu-chan does not appear to share Reni's intense love for cuddling. During the Momoiro Folk Mura #22 she got to sing Love is an Open Door, from Disney's cosmos-wide hit film Frozen, together with Prince Charming, who provided the voice of Prince Hans in the film. During this performance Reni, who is usually not one for crushes, was utterly smitten by him. Political ambitions Reni was the original Leader for Momoiro Clover. This was quickly amended when The Manager realized that she was "tripping balls", and she was succeeded by Kanako. Unlike most of the other members Reni does not covet the role of Leader, having realized that in the end really doesn't seem like much more than a whole lot of responsibility. Preferring to stay in her dream world, Reni has opted to stay out of the ongoing feud. Special abilities As is normal for a cosmic entity Reni has many special abilites and powers beyond normal beings. Traits Cosmic connection Due to her strong connection to the Cosmos, Reni is able to see things happening on other dimensional planes. This means that while ordinary people may sit down in a nice restaurant to eat, Reni could sit in the very same restaurant, and simultaneously bear witness to gods and cosmic entities battling. While undoubtedly really cool, this can also be quite distracting for her at times. Element of surprise Due to the erratic nature of her actions the element of surprise is nearly always on her side. Unlike her band members who will use their abilities at carefully selected times for maximum impact Reni will unleash her powers whenever she feels like it. Sometimes this will lead to the perfect ability, at the perfect time, but usually it just means that she will cause things to happen that maybe shouldn't have. Emotional Resilience: 40% While relatively weak when it comes to emotional onslaughts, Reni can usually keep up her composure for a while, but when it eventually wears down she breaks down hard. Once she starts crying it will take her a very long time to recover from it, which can be a great detriment when it happens at crucial moments. Cooldowns Unlike traits, which are more permanent characteristics that have constant effects on a person, cooldowns are special abilities which, when unleashed, require a refractory period before they can be used again. The length of this period can vary from ability to ability, and is also affected by how powerful a being is. * Cosmic warding: 'As Reni is able to see things happening on parallell cosmic planes she will sometimes interfere in these events. However, as she is the only one able to see these things it will look to the rest of the world as if she was interacting with nothing. But while the rest of the world laughs, millions of extra-dimensional lives are likely to have been saved by her actions. Sometimes this has unintended side effects on our own world, as her actions affect this dimension, as well as the one she is interfering with. * '''Sudden songs: '''Reni has a tendency to suddenly burst into songs when the others aren't quite ready for it. These are often songs that were not intended to be in the setlist, but once she starts them, there's simply no turning back. Examples of these include ''Momoiro Taiko Dodonga Setsu ''and ''Kuroi Shuumatsu. * '''Tap dancing: Reni practiced tap dancing under the guidance of the legendary Hideboh. ''She showed off these skills on the Dome Trek 2016, during Guns n' Diamond ''and 'Z' no Chikai. Cosmic connection It is understood that Reni has a special connection to the Cosmos that is extremely rare, even among other cosmic entities. This gives her a unique perspective on things, and explains much of her more eccentric behaviour. The other members have long since given up trying to rein her in, and have simply learned to live with this. Exactly what this connection entails is not known, but it is believed that Reni will often see things that are occurring in one or several parallell dimensions, as well as things that will, or already have, happened. At certain times Reni will become completely lost in these visions, and she enters a sort of trance state. It is easy to tell when this happens, as she will be staring blankly into the distance, and completely drop out of conversations. While many would see these visions as a burden, Reni seems encouraged by them (albeit sometimes distracted), and these visions have been inspirations for some of the group's stranger songs. GOUNN, for example, is a full re-telling of one these visions.Category:Cosmic entities Category:Band member Category:Band members Category:Browse